10 Regions of Mobius
10 Regions of Mobius is an island nation, located in Molian Sea, south-east of Halito, consisting of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef. It covers area of 29,377 square kilometers (11.3425 mi²) and has population of 416,864. 80% Mobians, 14% Yaponesians, 4% Halitosians and 2% others. The capital, Canterlot, is located in Equestria region. 10 Regions of Mobius is member of Nation Song Contest since its 45th edition. The earliest known human activity on the islands dates to mid 11th century when Yaponesian explorers discovered islands. Soon small cities and ports were established, most notably Alpha City. Self-government was achieved in 1332 and independence a year later. 10 Regions of Mobius is a Principal Theocracy with Princess Celestia as divine ruler since 1st of June, 2011. Mobius maintains peaceful relations with other nations. In 2010 Ministry of Natian Map was moved from Yaponesia to 10 Regions of Mobius. Ministry of Natian Map is connected to Member Roster and NSC Applications Headquarters in Cydoni-Gibberia. Mobius consists of 10 regions: Ralteguae, Lavandya, Praline Atol, Valentine, Equestria, Endelphia, Lycaon, Lunar Island, Erion Coral Reef and Ever Grande. Equestria is main region, with capital located there, while Lyacaon and Ever Grande are main tourist attractions. Mobius is famous for many landmarks including Gracidea Fields, Equestria Castle, LaRousse Tower, Crescent Ruins, Sunset and Sunrise Towers. History First recorded documentation of 10 Regions of Mobius is Michi Kara No Tegami (Letters From Unknown) by Yaponesian explorer who originally discovered islands in mid 11th century. Due to islands being located near what was believed to be edge of Natia they were named Islands On the Edge. It took 4 years for the first city, Alpha City, to be established. Mobius was point of interest because of rich natural resources such as raspberries, apples and honey. In early 1330's, due to tax increases, more and more pirates started appearing and ships had hard time sailing thorough Mobian waters. In 1332 Yaponesians gave up on further colonization of Mobius and islands gained independence. Early era of autonomy was difficult because there was no well organized government and laws. Country was lead by council of 6 members, most notably Jonathan Skye who managed to stabilize Mobius and allow it to develop. Ever since 10 Regions of Mobius developed further and further into well-standing country. In period from 1333 to 2011 Mobius was parliamentary constitutional republic with presidential system and very little involvment in international affairs. Total of 112 presidents served as heads of state in that period. Amanda Tapping was the last president before Celestial Revolution took place. On June 1st, 2011 movement known as Celestial Revolution took place, which is to date largest known political movement in Mobius. It was led by princess, then governor, Celestia who performed successful coup d'état on previous Mobian gouvernement. She stripped down Alpha City of its capital city title, giving it to then small town of Camerlot. Large changes regarding region names and country image took effect. Celestia then proceeded to not only name herself princess of Mobius, but also divine being, establishing religion called Celestiality. Despite what seems like violent event Celestia gained near-full support of people and as of today rules in peace and prosperity with frequent political campaigns promoting love and tolerance. Geography Mobius is located on southern hemisphere in Molian Sea, south of Yaponesia and east of Halito. It consists of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef spreading north-east for about 1,300 kilometers. Largest region is Valentine and smallest Erion Coral Reef. Most islands are covered in woods and savannas. There are 4 national parks; Gracidea Fields, Crimson Savannah, Mt. Coronet and Wielding Plains. Islands are mostly plain with few mountains and hills, most notably Mt. Coronet which is tallest mountain in country. There are 2 small lakes on Lavandya Island and numerous caves stretching throughout whole island. Lavandyan caves are important source of crystals and minerals providing country with 90% of those resources. Climate in Mobius is humid subtropical climate with the coldest month being January (−3 °C) and the warmest being July (35 °C). Winters are characterized by numerous rainfalls and summers are mostly dry with rare rainfalls. Symbols National symbol of 10 Regions of Mobius is a bunny. They inhabit all regions and quite frequent species. They are popular in both traditional and popular culture. Gracideas are pink flowers endemic to Mobius, found at Gracidea Fields on Ever Grande Island. Flowers bloom in early July and fall off in November. They have six pink petals and green ovate leafs. Gracideas are only available to buy in small bouquets at national park since it is forbidden to freely pick them in large measures. Much sun is required for them to be healthy and in full bloom, while water is needed in small amounts as they can store and preserve water in them. Mobian anthem is To The Stars written and composed by Randy Edelman. It was written and composed in 1789 to wake feelings for national belonging. It became national anthem in 1800. Music begins slowly and builds up with each refrain. Main instrument are violins that create top layer of music and shape melody. Mobius in Nation Song Contest Mobius debuted in 90's Spin Off with song Maria by Blondie which finished 3rd out of 32 songs. Mobius debuted in main contest in NSC 45 and has so far participated in twenty-five main contests and twenty-six spin-offs. 10 Regions of Mobius hosted Unplugged Spin-Off. NSC National Finals 10 Regions of Mobius held national finals four times. First in Nation Song Contest 53, second in Nation Song Contest 57, third in Nation Song Contest 65 and fourth in Nation Song Contest 70 Five songs competed in this National Final and 24 by Jem won receiving top points from 3 out 4 countries. 24 is a rock song with orchestral background music, sung in English. Music was accompanied by scenes from movie Ultraviolet as song appeared in trailer for that movie. Jem finished 6th out of 28 in final of Nation Song Contest 53. Second Mobian national final was themed J-pop. It was only later discovered that After School are Korean. However, organizations decided that everything is to continue normally. 5 songs competed and winner was Freedom by Girl Next Door scoring 100 points. It's a uptempo dance song about war, with video featuring lead singer dancing with group of soldiers. Whole video has grayish overtone. Girl Next Door were previously entered by Yaponesia with Infinity and managed to score 7th place in Nation Song Contest 50 final. In semi-finals Freedom managed to score 53 points and 16th place, thus failing to qualify. 3rd Mobian final consisted of three songs, unlike the other two. Two artist not previously entered in NSC competed, alongside Genki Rockets who represented Mobius back in NSC 48 and achieved Mobius's best result to date. Make.Believe took lead from the first set of votes and remained on top throughout the whole voting and in the end won the national finals. Make.Believe finished 11th in semis thus failing to qualify. Genki Rockets are first artist to represent Mobius more than once. 4th Mobian national final was held in NSC 70. It was the biggest Mobian NF so far with six songs competing. After though battle between F.I.R. and Sarah the former emerged victorious. Atlantis received total of 137 points without any nul-points, making it second song to achieve that in Mobian NFs. F.I.R. reached 5th place in semi-finals, allowing it to qualify for finals where it only managed to reach 22nd place with 79 points. This National Final was praised for its graphic presentation. Spin-Offs *Erin McCarley was confirmed by 10 Regions of Mobius and given to Qele which picked her song Love, Save the Empty, while Hossam was confirmed by Reignland and given to Mobius. Other This section covers Mobius's participations in other contests and award shows, aside from the main contest and spin off, such as NSC Awards, Olympics and NSC-based Helia Song Contest. civ Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius